Komissar
=Character History= There was no greater hero in Communist Russia during the Cold War then that of the Komissar! Ivan Raschekov was the finest soldier and herald of the Kremlin. During the Cold War, Russian scientists working in secret in Siberia were developing various genetic an super soldier programs to combat capitalist American heroes and enemies of the state. Ivan Raschekov was a low level agent working for the Russian KGB, his career was just beginning once he was transferred from his post as a Soviet Officer. Based on his physical and mental traits, he was selected for testing at the Krimshir testing facility in an upper remote area of Siberia. There scientists manipulated genetic structures and mutant genes within human subjects. Their memory of the events were removed from their minds and they were sent back into the populace. Monitored and cataloged by the KGB. Ivan Began to exhibit strange powers and over time had become quite a celebrity. The Kremlin decided to make Ivan a national name and promote their agenda of communism and patriotism. Thus the Komissar was born!! As the Komissar, Ivan performed various feats of strength and power to many fans, thwarting villains and protecting the innocent. As the Komissar, he was the ultimate chief of law and order, a super policeman. When the Cold War ended and Russian citizens fell into dismay, the Komissar was shunned and forced to leave the country. Ivan was very angry, all of his service and his help was chastised and considered worthless because of his communist beginnings and soviet beliefs. The Komissar decided to take the fight to the enemy and has come to America to defeat American heroes and rise against the government and bring it down from inside by promoting communist propaganda. The Komissar wants to take over the world and rule it from Russia with an iron hand. The Komissar usurped power over the Doom Brigade in the form of the Master Mentalist. Their battle for rule over the evil organization resulted in the Komissar using his abilities to change the molecular material of his own mind into a mineral, making the Master Mentalist's mind attacks worthless. The Komissar has his eyes set on the Guardian Legion, and will not stop until he conquers America's heroes and the World! Throughout the 1980's the Sovereign and the Komissar clashed in disputes over territory and spies. They are old foes, but the Komissar welcomes his newest challenger, the protege of his former rival...Star Superion!! =Powers= The Komissar's powers give him a variety of abilities. The Komissar can control with mere thought his bodies molecules on a cellular level. Converting his body into a super dense material making him bullet proof, or changing his cellular structure to that of Gas. He can convert his cells to mimic that of Star Superion and generate Solar energy from his cells as well. This gives him the ability to fly, and use super speeds. Komissar can also modify his eyes to that of highly charged and polished lenses giving him laser eye beams! The Komissar wields a special shield, a prototype next generation riot shield developed by Monument Labs in upstate New York. The shield is nearly indestructible and can take huge amounts of damage without breaking. The substance used to produce this fantastic defense weapon is called "Mylar-Tristanium" which is a combination of dense tungsten carbide, silicone, and titanium. this process is very expensive to produce, because the titanium and tungsten must be disbursed evenly and layered extensively throughout the rest of the material. The process to combine titanium into the tungsten and silicone mix uses ionized electricity to disburse the metal in an even fashion, thus giving the look of the shield as that of shiny steel, but with one difference. This shield is 300,000 times stronger then steel. It is bullet proof and could cut through almost any protective gear. He also carries a "Mylar-Tristanium" billy club or night stick, and a standard issue Torkev TT-33 pistol, a traditional Soviet police side arm. =Design Notes= Komissar was created by Adam S. Meyer, Senior Co-founder CCS, for use with the Capital Comics Studios Universe. Komissar is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Villains